Touch Romance
by MonacoSiria
Summary: PrusiaxFemAustria...  Es un songfic de la canción Touch Romance


Me dieron ganas de hacer un song fic, de la cancion

Touch Romance de Len Kagamine

**Hetalia no me pertenece ni la canción**

* * *

><p><strong>Touch Romance<strong>

_Ahora, esta más hermosa_

Te veo entrar por la sala, con tu sonrisa, dirigida a el, siempre a el...finges aborrecerlo, odiarlo, pero no lo es. Eres tan bella, que mi mirada te sigue, a donde vas, cada movimiento, que delicadeza, que forma…

Realmente eres hermosa.

_Nadando a través de muchas noches_

Siempre velo, tus sueños...anhelando que digas mi nombre, pero no es así.

Muchas noches me las pase en vela, por verte dormir, por querer reprimir este sentimiento.

_Suavemente tocas una flor humedecida_

Intento acercarme a ti pero, tu me alejas…busco la manera de poder hablarte, de mirarte

Pero tú me evitas.

_Cambiando su color_

Por que afirmas odiarme, si ni siquiera me conoces, por que finges amar a alguien…

_Jamás te muestran un sueño que nunca has olvidado._

Recuerdo aquella vez que te vi., tu mirada, tus labios, desde ese momento te desee solo para mí.

_Para que una bella rosa esta por florecer_

Espere por ti, y lo sigo haciendo, espero a que florezca para poder cuidarte, para que tu mi bella flor...Solo seas para mi.

_Se debe obtener un beso de cristal delicado, ya verás._

Quiero que tus labios, solo sean para mi...Pero yo no te puedo obligar, y en silencio veo que tiene dueño.

_Confía en mí, no tengas miedo_

Por que cuando me ves tiemblas, ocultando tu mirada, te sonrojas y me evitas.

_Por lo tanto, ven a mí. Mi corazón está aquí._

Sabes que quiero verte, pero tu te ocultas, que debo hacer para que me mires, me hablas….

_A un mundo de decadencia._

Por que dices que mi amor por ti, es solo una fantasía, por que temes..si igual todo esta perdido ya.

_Déjame experimentar el toque de esa mano._

Déjame sentir aquella piel, blanca que tanto deseo, solo un roce…

_Mi corazón está un poco más adentro,_

Por que no compruebas que si tengo corazón, y que solo te pertenece a ti

_Yo solo espero por ti._

No me importa el tiempo…sigue viviendo por ti

_La puerta se abrirá._

Siempre estoy a tu lado...Date cuenta

_Todavía estoy aquí ¿verdad?,_

Pero no es lo mismo…

_.. Cariñosamente faltas tú._

Sabes que te necesito…ven a mi lado

_Al Igual que mis recuerdos te dibujo cerca__,_

Cuando te veo...solo me conforme imaginándome en mis sueños, tu sonrisa, tus besos y caricias

_Tanto llamas a la tentación._

Por que eres cruel conmigo, sabes que te quiero por eso lo haces

_Ahora tú está en la juventud, convirtiéndote en un adulto,_

Espero a que florezcas para hacerte mía

_Debido a que la primavera despierta_

_¿Qué estoy pensando?_

_¿Qué voy a hacer?__  
><em>_Supongo que a partir de esta expresión necesito una,__  
><em>_Respuesta._

Mi mente cada día esta por, mis impulsos por ti..ya no lo resisto

_Dilo con los labios_

Di que me amas

_Dame sólo una oportunidad,_

Confía en mi..

_Después de eso, yo apretare el gatillo_

No te preocupes por el resto...Solo cree en mi

_Tu delirio, lanza nuestros instintos salvajes!_

___He aquí ahora_

Te deseo a mi lado

_Las cosas que quieres decir, las cosas que te quiero transmitir_

Por que tienes miedo..solo dilo

_Uno se pregunta ¿cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?_

Así es mi amor por ti

_Si no puedes comunicármelo en palabras, utiliza tus lágrimas._

Por que yo siempre estoy para secarlas

_Yo siempre cuidare de ti, por lo que te quiero ver sonreír._

Aunque no me ames, aunque tu le pertenezcas a otro

_  
><em>_Ahora, todo está bien._

Por que yo no te obligare…

_Toma mi mano.__  
><em>_Hay una grieta importante en tu corazón,__  
><em>_Que solo experimenta.__  
><em>_Al igual que un albaricoque aún sin madurar._

Finge que me amas, sígueme, confía en mi

_Lo haré._

Te daré esa felicidad que tanto anhelas.

_Déjame experimentar el toque de tu mano.__  
><em>_Correr hasta el otro lado del espejo.__  
><em>_Toma esto, único que a lo largo,__  
><em>_El mundo está en tus manos._

Se mía, y lo eres…siento tu piel, tu hermosa y suave mientras la toco, tu cabellera castaña, tus ojos violeta mirándome mientras te beso…eres mía..Solo mía  
><em><br>_

_Toma todo de mí, Ahora._

Tu eres mía yo seré tuyo…

_De aquí en adelante,__  
><em>_Puedes tocar varios romances.__  
><em>_Convirtiéndote en un adulto._


End file.
